


[podfic] Joan Bryant

by Annapods



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, not sure I got all the nuances of the text but oh well, young Joan Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Before she was a therapist, she was the most brilliant scientist at the A.M. And she wasn't always so cold and secretive.Written byDramatic_audio.





	[podfic] Joan Bryant

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joan Bryant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315205) by [dramatic_audio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_audio/pseuds/dramatic_audio). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/jb) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n20ft9lslxjdceq/%5BTBS%5D%20Joan%20Bryant.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n20ft9lslxjdceq/%5BTBS%5D%20Joan%20Bryant.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Something vital is stolen” square of my Ladies Bingo 2017/18 card.  
Thanks to Dramatic_audio for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
